Mating Rituals (The BAU Investigates)
by HettyScetty97
Summary: Leonardo and Samantha get kidnapped by someone who is currently under investigation by the FBI, more specifically the Behavioural Analysis Unit based in Quantico. This has some graphic scenes and for that reason I am going to rate it with a big fat M
1. Chapter 1

Mating Rituals (The BAU Investigates)

a/n: I don't know if this is any good or not. Mainly doing this for myself. I don't even know where it comes from. Yeah the last time I checked I am still a fan, not the owner of TMNT or Criminal Minds. I do however own the plot of this story despite the underlying darkness of the main part of the plot. The word for this chapter is meteor. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

Leo and Sam were out on patrol. The others were still at home with a bad stomach bug. So the resident medic warned them to stay off of their feet and get some rest before heading topside.

The two soon spotted what they thought was a purple dragon trying to mug a young girl. So they jumped down into the alleyway. "Stay away from her dragon." Leo said bravely standing between Leo and the girl. Sam held out her hand for the girl.  
"Don't be afraid, we aren't going to hurt you. When I help you up I want you to run away as fast as you can. Understand." Sam whispered in her ear. The young girl nodded as she took Samie's hand in her own. Before anyone could tell the girl was gone from the seen thankful for the lucky escape.

Sam went over to Leo. "Hey, bro need a hand?" She asked rhetorically. Leo nodded slightly and they jumped into battle. Leo landed a sharp kick to the guys chest. "You two will be perfect for my little experiment." He said before pulling out a stun gun on them. He shot at them a few times and Samie got hit. Leo immediately went from defensive to offensive at the sight of his fallen sister. "So you didn't like your girlfriend being hit did you." Said the man.  
"She is my little sister." Leo yelled. Unfortunately for him his temper would be his downfall as the man fired another shot on Leo and hit him in the leg. He fell to the ground nearly landing on his sister. "I cannot wait to figure you two out." He said as he lifted them one by one into his pick up truck.

Back at the lair Donnie was beginning to get worried. "Guys is it just me or have the others been gone for a while." He said before sneezing.  
"Yeah, I'm getting kind of worried about them." Raph said. His nose was blocked so he sounded clogged up. Mikey was sitting on the couch with them and he only nodded his throat too sore for him to speak. "Come on guys maybe we should hit the sack. The others will be back by the time we wake up." Raph said standing up and slowly heading toward the bathroom. He needed something to unblock his nose.  
"I'm with you there Raph." Donnie said standing up. Mikey stood up too.

Meanwhile the guy who just kidnapped the others put their shell cells and disabled them, he knew that you could triangulate signals from phones to hone in on a single location and he guessed that there were others just like them that would be looking for them. He covered them up and drove off. He didn't want any other people seeing them and possibly wanting to dissect them. He didn't want them killed, if he did he would have killed them already. No, he needed them alive for what he wanted to do. He just had to get up state first.

In Quantico

The Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI were in a meeting to find the unsub responsible for the kidnapping of several couples in the state of new york.  
"These people were kidnapped a year ago and the police in Rural New York State let the trail go cold. And guess what they just showed up yesterday, they said that the person who kidnapped threatened to kill them if they didn't sleep together. Said something about an experiment." Penelope Garcia, the technical analyst and co-communications liaison.  
"Maybe he is studying human behaviour through mating rituals." Spencer Reid, the resident genius suggested.  
"You mean by pointing guns at their heads." Countered Derek Morgan the muscles of the group.  
"That is something we should definitely consider." Said Jennifer Jerome, she was the one who decided what cases they took by priority. "Be ready in an hour, if he was doing an experiment then he would probably have another couple already." The team all stood up, a small town in upstate New York was their destination, they were flying into JFK it would only be a few hours before they arrived.

New York the Following Morning

"Okay, the others still aren't home. I think we should tell master splinter and then go look for-" Donatello's sentence was cut short by a massive sneeze. "Or maybe tell master Splinter and look for them if they don't come home by the time we are all feeling better." He said sniffing loudly.  
"Tell me what Donatello?" Came a stern voice from behind them.  
"Sam and Leo haven't returned home yet father, what do we do? We can't look for them if we are ill. Mikey can't even talk because of how sore his throat is."  
"I see, I will call Leonardo and if they do not pick up we will keep calling them until they return home. And if they do not return after you are well then you can go and look for them."  
"Good idea sensei." Don said nodding.

The man took Leo and Sam out of his truck. They were still unconscious and the man was busy trying to get things ready for his new housemates. He couldn't wait to see how they interacted with each other. Still thinking that they were a couple instead of brother and sister, what Leo had said the night before had completely washed over his head.

He got them inside and was happy to place them on a bed in their new accommodations. "Don't worry turtles, you will be awake soon enough." He said before leaving the room again.

a/n: I wasn't going to make this into a Criminal Minds crossover, that was a later adaptation. I am sorry that it isn't any longer, thanks for reading anyway. I appreciate it. :).


	2. Chapter 2

Mating Rituals (The BAU Investigates)

a/n: Another chapter. So maybe the title is a tad misleading. I hope it didn't confuse anyone. The word for this chapter is magic. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

Leo woke up and seen his sister sleeping soundly beside him. He remember exactly what happened. Helping that woman, Sam being hit, him getting angry and eventually getting hit. He moved his arm to wake up Sam a sharp shooting pain radiated through it. He drew it back and winced in pain. "Leo where are we?" Sam asked sitting up. She looked around and seen an ordinary bedroom.  
"I don't know little sister. I have only just woke up myself." He answered. Sam noticed that he was holding his arm.  
"What did you do to your arm?" She asked.  
"I must have landed on it when I was it by that tranquiliser dart." He told her. Sam went to take his arm.  
"Leo I have to see if it is broken. You don't want your blood to go septic now do you." She said rolling her eyes at him. Leo reluctantly let her take his arm.  
"It's broken, it also needs resetting and put in plaster before it is too late." Sam commented. "As soon as that creep comes back then I will tell him my arm hurts."  
"What makes you think he will care about that?" She asked. "He might want to kill us, or sell us to the highest bidder or something."  
"If he wanted to kill us then he would have done so already." Leo said. "And besides he seemed more curious than homicidal."

The door opened. "Did you enjoy your sleep. I made you breakfast in bed." Said a woman, who looked about six months pregnant.  
"Excuse me but do you have any idea why we are here?" Leo asked her.  
"Yes, I am guessing for the same experiment that I am an unwilling participant to." She placed a tray on the bedside table at Leo's side. "And the experiment is the reason that I am pregnant. He forced me and my boyfriend into a situation that we didn't want to be a part of." She explained.  
"I'm all for scientific experimentation, but never to the point where I would sleep with my brothers. No offence Leonardo, but you aren't my type neither are any of the others." Sam commented.  
"He justs wants to study your mating rituals."  
"We are the only five of our species, and we are siblings we don't sleep together." Leo added.  
"I'm pretty sure incest is illegal anyway." Sam commented. "Come to think of it, so is kidnapping people and forcing them to get pregnant."  
"Is there anyway out?" Leo asked ignoring his sister.  
"If there is then I haven't found it yet. Maybe the other members of your family will find us all first."  
"She's right Leo if anyone can find us Donatello can."  
"Who is Donatello?"  
"Our brother, her identical twin. The second youngest of the five of us. Sis you are right he will find us the second he is well enough to sit at a computer." Leo said.

In Rural New York the BAU were talking to the sheriff of a small town. "Is there any way that we can speak to the couple that were found?" Asked the leader of the team, Aaron Hotchner.  
"Yeah, they are in the city. New York Mercy Medical center."

"Reid, JJ, you two go to the city talk to the victim's then see if anyone else has gone missing." Reid and JJ picked up their gear and headed to a government issued black SUV. "Morgan come with me and check the case files there might have been something we missed.

Somewhere in New York an old lady was putting out her trash when she seen something on the ground. Two shell shaped cell phones, two swords and a bo staff. She took pictures of them before calling the police.

In Mercy Medical Center Reid and JJ were talking to the young couple that was taken. "So do you remember anything about how you were taken, if there was a specific method it could help us identify who did this." Reid asked the couple  
"Yes he used a tranq dart on us. Then when we woke up all of our personal belongings were gone I have no idea where we were though." The man said his name was gregory  
"Aren't you going to take notes?" The young woman asked her name was hana  
"I have an eidetic memory." Reid answered.  
"Is there anything about how he treated you that sounded off in anyway."  
"He treated us like test subjects in a lab, he forced us to sleep together. And then wanted to make sure everything was okay with my pregnancy." Hana told them as tears slowly came down her face.  
"Wait you're pregnant?" JJ said.  
"Yes, there is another couple there at the moment. Jody and Crystal. Please Crystal is pregnant too." Hana said.

JJ's cell phone began to ring. "Excuse me." She said standing up and leaving the group.  
"Hello." She answered  
"JJ, there has been another kidnapping. We looked at the pictures from the last one and this one is the same but different. Get Reid and get back here."  
"Hotch before we leave more people are missing. I will call Garcia to see if there is any missing persons on them from the car." JJ told her boss.  
"See you soon." The line went dead so JJ pressed the end call button and went to see if Reid was finished.

In the lair Splinter was still trying to get a hold of Sam and Leo. He put down his shell cell in frustration. "Still no answer Master Splinter?" Raph asked.  
"No my son. It isn't like either of them to stay out for this long. Something is wrong. Come nightfall I will search for them, but you three are not going anywhere while you are ill." Splinter warned his three sons. He could tell that Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo all wanted to search for their missing siblings, but they were still too sick to do so.

"Don't worry my sons I will find them." He said before going back into his bedroom to meditate.

Leo sat crossed legged on the bed. "What are you doing fearless?" Sam asked.  
"Meditating, Master Splinter is always meditating at this time. I was hoping to find his spirit and tell him that we are alright."  
The door slammed open and the same nut job that kidnapped them came in. It threw Leo right out of his trance.  
"Listen up, I need to do a fertility test on both of you." He flung a dirty magazine at Leo and a bottle of apple juice at Sam.  
"You drink that and then piss in the bottle. You start reading and jerk off." Leo looked at the cover of the magazine and nodded his head.  
"I would not mind doing that." He said quietly as the maniac left the room.  
"Do you want to go first Samie." He said opening the magazine. Sam shook her head and opened the bottle.  
"It's sad to say that this juice came exactly when I needed it." She said and began to drink it, walking into the bathroom as she did.

Leo slipped in as she came out. He found a tub sitting beside the sink. He guessed that it was for him seeing there was a little note on it saying 'green guy with shell and blue mask'. He picked it up and looked at the magazine flipping through the pages. His father would certainly not approve of this as he jerked off.

He came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later. "Leo we need to get out of here."  
"Not a good idea sis, we have no idea where we are for a start."  
"You're right we don't know where we are. But we cannot stay here long enough for me to get pregnant. What would Sensei say if you were to knock me up because of this." Sam said.  
"Sam we will get through this. And the love I have for you is stronger than any love that any husband and wife have. It is the unconditional love a brother has for his sister." He told her. Sam went into his arms.  
"Leo I want to go home." She said weakly.  
"I know and I promise I will get you there.

Later that night Splinter left the lair and the others were watching the news. Well Mikey was, Raph and Donnie had fallen asleep because it was so quiet. "In other news there has been a kidnapping in our city streets. There is news that left behind at the scene of the crime was two shell shaped cell phones, swords and a staff. If anyone knows who this stuff belongs to then do not hesitate to call the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit at the number on the screen now." Said the reporter. "Here is an amature phicture of the crime scene." On the screen was a picture of two broken Shell Cells, Leo's katana and Samie's lucky bo staff. Mikey was drinking a lemsip to help his throat and spit out the blackcurrant drink as he seen the things.  
"Donnie, Raph wake up you are never going to believe this." He said pausing the television.  
Donnie and Raph slowly opened their eyes.  
"What is it Mikey, Oh My Gawd. What were they thinking leaving their things behind like that?" Donnie said staring at the screen.  
"They might not have had a choice, the news said that it is a suspected kidnapping." Mikey said coughing as he spoke. Don pushed his mug up to his face forcing the energetic turtle to drink more of the disgusting medicinal hot drink. Raphael was too shocked to speak. Had Leo and Sam really been kidnapped?

At that time the maniac that had taken Sam and Leo confirmed that they were both fertile. It was time for the next step in his experiment. He walked back into the room. "Okay you are going to do everything that I say or." He pointed to the gun in his pocket and took the safety off. "No talking, just straight off sex. Now do it." He instructed. "If you don't then." He held the gun up at them.

Leo looked at his sister who nodded. Neither of them wanted to be hurt anymore than they already were. So they climbed onto the bed and rubbed their plastrons together. Pretty soon Leo's well protected member came out of his shell. They were both terrified of the outcome of this. But still they did it.

When satisfied that they were following through with his plans he left the room without either of the two realising that he had.

a/n: A little longer this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Mating Rituals (The BAU Investigates)

a/n: New chapter. Still pretty early but I am in a writing mood today. I added in a surprise injury for Raphael. The word for this chapter is Movie. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

April and Casey walked into the police station. They had been told to go there when they called the BAU about their missing friends. "Are you Casey Jones and April O'neil." Asked Spencer when he seen them.  
"Yes we are, my friend and I seen the news report last night and that stuff the weapons and the cell's belong to really good friends of ours." April said.  
"What are your friends names." He asked.  
"They aren't on any of your systems so you won't find them there." April said. "Can we go somewhere more private?" She asked. Reid gave her a strange look before taking her to an empty room.

"Okay so why aren't your friends on the system?" He asked.  
"If we tell ya, ya have ta promise not ta tell anyone what ya saw. Got it." Casey warned.  
"Yes." April brought a picture out that she had taken of Sam and Leo when they went hiking together at the farmhouse. "That is the last thing I was expecting. Are they really turtles." He looked closer at the pictures. "The same weapons that were found at the crime scene."  
"There names are Leonardo and Samantha. You have to try and find them. They have a family look." April pulled out several more pictures. One was of the five turtles together with splinter one was of the twins. And another was one that Mikey photobombed just for fun. The last one was taken right after it and was Raph trying to beat him up. By that point the twins had taken the camera away from her. "How old are they?"  
"Leo has just turned 16 and the twins will be 16 in a few weeks." April explained. Raph's birthday only one week away.  
"Was it just those two who were taken or were all of them taken."  
"It was just those two. Ya think ya know who took them?" Casey asked.  
"We can't be sure yet but we are sure it is connected to our case." Spencer said. "You know I cannot keep everything from my co-workers, as a part of the investigation. Would you mind if I tell them this. And never let it get past the bureau?" He asked.  
"Not at all for obvious reasons it was the family that asked me to talk to you about them." Spencer smiled at April's words before taking the pictures of everyone and putting them away. He was going to need proof. They spoke about what they are like just to get an idea of the victimology, and Reid agreed to meet for an interview with the other turtles and their Sensei as a routine thing.

Meanwhile Garcia called Derek Morgan. "What you got for me baby girl?" He asked her as he picked up.  
"Well I have something on the two names JJ gave me yesterday. Jody and Crystal."  
"Go on."  
"Well Jody works full time as a personal assistant to a major director on Broadway. And his girlfriend Crystal goes to NYADA, the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts and they met at an audition for a play. They were both reported missing seven months ago when they never showed up for the dress rehearsal." Garcia told them.  
"Let me guess, trail went cold and they still haven't showed up yet. If this is the same two people then they don't have a few months left before he let's them go. But I would like to find them before that. Thanks girl." He said hanging up.

At the creepy guys house Sam and Leo had just woken up. A strange young boy walked in. "Hey, I was told to come and get you. You can leave this room you know. Come downstairs for breakfast."  
"You must be Jody." Leo said. "I'm Leonardo, this is my sister Samie."  
"I know, forgive me. My girlfriend told me last night."  
"Did he threaten you two with a gun as well. He forced us to sleep together." Samie asked.  
"He did threaten us with a gun. And as far as I know he doesn't kidnap siblings." Jody replied.  
"He thinks that we are a couple." Leo said. "And I did tell him that she is my sister after she got hit by his tranq." Jody looked back at the door.  
"We better get downstairs, you don't want to make him angry. And by the looks of it, that arm isn't going to do you any good in the way of self defence." By this point Leo's arm had been put in a makeshift cast and sling. He hid it behind his shell, although not very well.

They made their way into the kitchen. "Get something to eat you have a long day ahead of you." Said the creep that kidnapped them. Suspiciously Leo and Sam grabbed some food.  
"Here are the ground rules. During the day you do everything I tell you to. If I tell you to clean the bathrooms you clean the bathrooms. You two guys get a list of chores to do around the house and the lovely ladies spend all day in the kitchen preparing our food. You do not speak to me directly and you do not try and break out" He looked directly into Leo's eyes. "The tranq darts have a microscopic tracking chip in them that gives you a very nasty shock if you try and leave. Only I can deactivate them. Break any of these rules and your respective partner gets punished. Not you. And at night depending on the condition of your lady you do what I say, where it is reproduction or preparing for the home birth." He stood up having finished his meal. "When you are finished your breakfast come into the sitting room and I will give you boys your chores for the day." He left the room.

"He gets creepier every time I see him." Samie commented. She smiled at Crystal as she bit into a pancake. "Crystal this is delicious, where did you learn to cook like that?" She asked.  
"I learned everything I know from the one cookbook that's on the shelf." Crystal pointed to the book that was on a shelf beside several spices. "I will help you when it comes to making lunch. We need to prepare everything from scratch."

"Okay, but I'm not exactly good at cooking." She commented. Leo licked his lips as he finished eating.  
"Crystal, I hope your cooking skills rub off on my sister." He commented.  
"You can't even use the toaster without blowing it up. And every time you do it's left to me or Donnie to fix it." Sam said she looked over at Crystal. "He is the worst with technology, at least Mikey knows how to work the internet and Raph fixes his motorbike."  
"Not fair. I can work the television." He countered.  
"You pressed the wrong button and screwed up the entire entertainment system before sitting on the controler and breaking it even more." Sam argued back. Jody finished his meal.  
"Okay Leo we better go and get our chores. I done them with Gregory we worked together to get them done faster. Still a long list though." The men folk left the room, Leo dreading the work he had to do.

In New York the rest of the BAU had travelled in, to work with the NYPD to find whoever was kidnapping couples. "We have identities on the last couple that went missing. Normally in these situations there would only be a 48 hour window before the chances of finding them alive decrease near to zero." Spencer said.  
"So what do these people look like, what are their names and why are you just mentioning this now?" David Rothesay asked him.  
"Their names are Samantha and Leonardo, the girl has brown hair and eyes. The reason they were carrying weapons is because they love martial arts. Their two friends told me everything. Including this." He delved into his bag and found the pictures April O'Neil had given to him. He handed the one of Sam and Leo to Hotch.  
"Is this the couple?" Hotch asked.  
"Yes, but they aren't a couple. Though the UNSUB might have thought that they were. They are the same species afterall."  
"Then what are they, friends, family?"  
"Siblings. We need to find them. And we cannot let this information go any further than the FBI. I promised their friends that I would meet up with the family later, but I want someone to go with me. Derek you up for it?" Reid asked. Derek smiled and nodded his head, glad that the kid asked him along.

Later came and the two profilers were at the agreed location. The corner of Eastman and Laird. At an abandoned warehouse. "Why are we meeting up here, makes me think these people got something to hide." Morgan said.  
"Of course they have something to hide, if they are giant talking turtles then their very existence would be a secret." Reid replied. A blinding blue flash came from inside the warehouse. The shutters opened revealing three giant turtles.  
"Are you Agent Reid?" Asked the one wearing a purple mask. Reid nodded. "Who is he?" He asked pointing at Agent Morgan.  
"He is Derek Morgan, he is one of the members of the team I work with." Reid answered.  
"Good come inside and excuse the mess." He said. "I'm Donatello, this is Raphael and MIchelangelo two of my brothers."

They walked inside and sat down. "Why did you agree to meet with us?" Reid asked. Donnie wiped his nose for what felt like the millionth time that day.  
"We have two siblings missing and you and your team have the only link to finding them." Donnie answered. "You have their shell cells-"  
"Wait shell cells." Donnie pulled his phone out of his pocket. He handed it over to Morgan. "I get it now, you guys are turtles, they are shaped like shells and they are cell phones. Funny."  
"As I was saying you have their phones so I cannot triangulate their signals to find their location. Is there any similarities between the victims?"  
"Aside from the fact that all six victims either appeared to be or are couples they all live and work here in New York." Reid answered.  
"So whoever took them must live in or nearby the city." Donnie answered.  
"Wait Donnie we can't team up with Fed's do you not remember the last Fed that messed with us." Raph interjected.  
"Yes I do, but Raph they don't really seem like the type of people who would want to mess around with our DNA. And they aren't interested in dissecting us either."  
"He's right we aren't. And we can help find your brother and sister." Morgan said.  
"You can find them, how?" Mikey asked.  
"By profiling them, using their personalities to identify why someone would want to take them." Reid told him. "For example your sister has brown hair and eyes, so he might have taken her because of that. Or because he thought that your brother and sister are a couple, which seems to fit his MO better."  
"I get it by looking at these things you can determine what kind of person would want to hurt them and eventually narrow it down to the original culprit." Donnie said.  
"Exactly, good job kid." Morgan said. "Let's get to work."

They spent the next two hours going over the aspects of Leo and Sam's lives. Raph showed off the latest set of stitches that covered his right eye. "Sam is good with medicine. It was her that sewed this up so that I wouldn't lose my brain out of my eye." He said taking off his mask.  
"You wouldn't have lost your brain. Only the blood surrounding it." Reid commented.  
"Either way it was her that fixed me up as best she could." Raph said. Raph decided to try and freak them out and took his mask off. The two profilers had seen enough to only be slightly grossed out at the sight of Raphael's empty eye socket. "I try to keep it covered." He said.

"Best to keep it that way." Derek said. "Is there anything else that you remember about your siblings?" He asked.  
"Only one thing, we want to help you find them." Donnie said.


	4. Chapter 4

Mating Rituals (The BAU Investigates)

a/n: I love leaving my readers on their toes by giving them cliff hangers. This is the second last chapter and I still don't own Criminal Minds or TMNT damn it. The word for this chapter is behind. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid stared at Donatello. "I'm sorry what?" Asked Morgan.  
"We wanna help save our brother and sister." Donnie stated.  
"It isn't recommended that we let the family members of missing persons help with the investigation." Reid said. "Not unless there are exceptional circumstances."  
"These circumstances are exceptional." Raph said. "Our lives depend on people not knowing about us. And the more people know about us the more we are at risk." He paused. "And besides we ain't got a lot of people to support us through something like this."  
"I'll see what I can I do." Reid said.

Meanwhile in that small house in the rural New York state Leonardo had been forced to enter his sister again. Neither of them wanted to do this, they were being forced into breaking their code of honour and pretty much going against every moral fibre of their being. Just to avoid having their brains splattered all over the walls. He left the room ensuring that ninja were too preoccupied to hear him.

Leonardo heard the door shut. He rolled off of Sam. "Samie he just left the room." He told her.  
"I know the door just shut." Sam responded. "Wait does that mean that he left last night too?" She asked.  
"I'm guessing so. It's a pity we can't use this time to send a message to someone letting them know where we are" Leo said lying on the bed.  
"Maybe we can. Think about it. If he leaves then he is probably going to visit Jody and Crystal. If we are stealthy enough then we might be able to send a message to Donatello." Sam said.  
"And by we you mean you." Leo said. "What would be the point in us both going."  
"I would need you to keep watch while I sent the message to Donnie's techtab."  
"Why his techtab?" Leo asked.  
"Because if they are well again they will be out looking for us. And Donnie always takes his techtab with him." Sam explained.  
"I'm glad you're here. I wouldn't know where to begin with this plan." Leo said. Sam shot up in bed.  
"Was it you or Jody that had to clean his office yesterday?" Sam asked.  
"Me how?" Leo answered.  
"Did you see a computer or something on his desk?" She asked.  
"Yes, it was a laptop." Leo answered. He noted the look in Sam's eyes. " Are you thinking what I think your thinking?"  
"Yes, that laptop is the control centre to the microchips that he put in our systems when he hit us with the tranquilizers. If we can stop the transmission then it stops the entire system from working" They heard a voice coming from the hall and lay back down and pretending to cuddle one another.

The next morning they went straight down stairs. When the creepy guy left Sam jumped into action when creepy was out of earshot. "Jody, do you know how to work a circuit breaker?" She asked him.  
"I sometimes deal with them at my parents house." He answered.  
"Good when you two are cleaning the basement out, then we need you to take out the working breaker for the plugs and hide it well. It is the only way we are going to let his laptop run out of charge. But wait until this afternoon, I need enough charge to send a message to our brother. He knows how to track IP addresses and shit like that."  
"You two are either very brave or very stupid." Crystal commented as she began to think of the preparation for that afternoon's lunch.  
"A bit of both possibly." Sam commented.  
"This might be dangerous, so Crystal we might need you and the baby to stay away from the fighting if any breaks out." Leo told her.

Later that night Leo and Sam heard the door to Crystal and Jody's room closing. "Come on." Leo said. When they got to the door Leo put his finger to his mouth. They crept across the landing and jumped downstairs to avoid the creaking steps that they hadn't quite figured out.  
They made it to the office. "The laptop is on his desk. Keep the light off and go quickly." Leo said. Sam nodded and went inside. She went straight to laptop and turned it on. There was just enough charge to send what she wanted to. Quicker than ever before Sam typed.

Donnie, you have to track this IP address. We are in the house it was sent from. Hurry we aren't the only ones here.  
Samie

Sam hit the send button and then had an idea. "Leo I'm going to try and disable the tracking chips and shockers before we go back upstairs."  
"Just make it fast." Leo responded looking at her. Sam found the correct file.  
"Who has this amount of tech and doesn't encrypt the server?" Sam asked rhetorically.  
"He does, now hurry up." Leo answered.  
"I'm done," Sam said she pressed a button "now." She closed the laptop over and left the room. The brother and sister team made their way back up to their bedroom and closed the door.

The other three turtles were out in the city looking for them, despite being the ones who were helping the FBI look for them. Donnie stopped on a rooftop. He had received Samie's message. "Raph, Mikey. You guys are never going to believe this" He said as he read what it says.  
"What does it say?" Mikey asked pushing past Raph.  
"It's Sam telling me to track the IP address that was sent with this message. And that there are other people with them." Don explained. Raph realised that this meant that they were still alive. He took charge.  
"Mikey call agents Reid and Morgan. Donnie we'll head back to the lair so that you can do your thing." He smiled and couldn't help but think, 'Thanks sis' .

They made it back to the lair. Agents Morgan and Reid were in the lair too. Right now Reid was looking over Donnie's shoulder. "How long before we have a location?" He asked.  
"Could be any moment now."  
"My son. Is what your brother said true?" Splinter said entering the lab.  
"Hai sensei. Leonardo and Samantha have contacted us. Or at least Samie has." Donnie said smiling wide at the thought of seeing his brother and sister again.  
"Good that means that they are alive, but if whoever has them ever finds out that they contacted us then they might not be for very much longer." Splinter told them.

Donnie got a message from Garcia asking if there was anything else in the message. Don quickly messaged back saying that there was nothing else other than tracking the original IP address. She called him. "Talk to me turtle." Garcia spoke down the phone to him.  
"I was thinking just track the address and send your people with us to where ever it was sent from." Don said.  
"Sounds good, you track the computer and I will find out who owns it and their address."  
"Speak to you soon, bye." Don hung up and ran into his lab to boot up the computer. He now had the original IP address that he could track. He couldn't get an actual name for this guy but he could get the address that would help him find his missing siblings.

By the morning he got the address and called Garcia. Garcia then passed on the address that Don had found and informed the BAU. The team was getting ready and stopped by the warehouse.

The three turtles and Splinter came up to street level. "Hey you kids wanna come with us." Morgan asked them. Mikey and Raph looked at each other and nodded. Don had his reservations and then remembered what was at stake before agreeing. "Good because we have some spare bulletproof vests that you might be interested in." Derek climbed out of the SUV and gave the turtles bulletproof vests. They left the warehouse and went to the address that was just out of town.

At the creeps house everyone was doing what they were told to do in the hope that Donatello was able to find them. It had occurred to Leo that they could have left after Samie disabled the tracking chips and shockers. But it also occurred to him that Crystal and Jody needed someone here to help them incase things got too serious or the police arrived.

It was about half an hour after breakfast when the door was knocked rather loudly. "FBI, open up!" Came a male voice. Leo was standing on the stairs polishing the banisters when this happened. He had a good mind to hide when a familiar voice sounded.  
"Wait, I got this." It was Donnie. Leo was confused, why was he with the FBI? "If I can pick the lock on the door then we are in and we can secure the house."  
"Go for it kid." Came the first voice again.

The handle went down and Leo was still standing there. He was torn between being reunited with Donatello and telling the others they were free. He ran out of time, the door was open and Donnie was standing there holding a bent paperclip. "Leo!" He called out louder than he intended to.  
"Don." Leo said. The two brothers ran over to each other. Don noticed Leo's arm but would question him about it later. "Leo where are the others? Sam said that there were others here."  
"Jody is in the basement clearing boxes and refitting the circuit breaker to turn the plugs on again and Samie is in the kitchen with Crystal." Leo answered.  
"Come with me kid and I have friends who will take care of you until we can find your sister."

Leo went with Agent Morgan, he knew the others were alright and the FBI had it covered despite the fact the madman who had kidnapped them was still in the house. He didn't doubt his ability to protect his sister, and his brothers seeing as he had noticed that Raph and Mike had followed the FBI in the house, but for now it was best to leave this to the proper authorities.

After 20 minutes of getting people out of the house other than Sam, which was beginning to worry Leo. The Bureau had found the creep. He was running out of the house with a shot gun in his hand. It wasn't pointed at the agents, it was pointed as Sam. "Come any closer and the freak gets it." The others were watching distraught. Probably why they didn't let family members deal with these situations. "I'm not going to shoot you. I just want to talk." Said one of the agents. Leo thought that he was young and a little skinny compared to some of the other guys on the premises. "Why don't you let the girl go home with her brothers. Her dad really misses her and her brother. The other turtle you kidnapped." The Agent said.

"Hey Agent Jerome, who is the skinny guy that is trying to get my sister away from that creep?" Leo asked JJ.  
"That is Spencer Reid, he is good at doing the negotiations when it comes to this kind of case." JJ responded to his question.  
"I hope so for my sister's sake." Leo responded. There was no doubt that Sam was in immediate danger, and there was also no doubt that he was feeling completely useless with his arm injury.

"I mean it I will shoot." The creep said again this time twice as loud. The Agents remained calm. Leo could see the worry on the faces of his brothers and was sure his was the same  
"No you won't because if you shoot then you will just make it worse for yourself." Agent Reid began. "I'm going to give you one last chance to let Samantha go." Spencer said. He had been told her name several times and knew that naming her would humanise her. "You don't want her brothers to witness her being shot." Spencer was still holding his gun.

The sound of two bullets firing rang out through the near-remote location. The first bullet was fired into Sam's back and the second was fired into the creeps skull. The chances of both of them surviving was very slim, but they had to get to a hospital fast to ensure they both did. Or at least Sam.

After he was shot Leo ran out as did the others to where their sister was lying. "Samie speak to me. Say something." Raph screamed.  
"Yelling at her isn't going to help Raph." Don said. "Come on sis stay with us." He was panicking. They had come up here to find Leo and Samie, and now it looked like there was going to be a missing member of their team. The paramedics removed the four of them before asking them if there was any one of them that had the same blood type. To this Don volunteered, saying that they were identical twins. And an exact match. This was a relief because it would be pretty hard to find blood that her body wouldn't reject.

They got to the hospital and sat there for about five hours waiting for Sam to get out of surgery. They called Splinter and he rushed straight there in the battleshell. "My sons." He said a little flustered. "Leonardo you are safe." He said glad that at least one of his two previously missing children were relatively unharmed by their kidnapper. Other than his broken arm. "Sensei. He shot her point blank for no reason." Don said his eyes filling with tears.  
"Don't worry I am sure your sister will survive this my son." Splinter reassured Don. He sat beside him and rubbed circles in his shell.  
"But what if she doesn't dad." Mikey asked in a small voice. The turtles rarely called Splinter dad or father, so he knew that his youngest was hurting at this turn of events.

Raphael's birthday came and went. And Samie still wasn't awake, everyone put a smile on their faces and tried to have fun. But not even the birthday turtle could manage a smile as he blew out the candles on his cake wishing for his sister to wake up.

Two weeks after the surgery Sam opened her eyes. She began to panic not knowing where she was and having a breathing tube down her throat. Splinter decided to get a doctor after Samie attempted to pull the breathing tube out.

The doctor came in with a team of nurses and walked over to Samie. "I need you to take a deep breath. Not right now when I tell you to. And then cough it out, again not now when I tell you to." He told her. Sam nodded. He asked the nurses if they were ready with the oxygen mask and the spare tubing incase they had to re intubate Sam's throat.

After a couple of seconds of choking and coughing Sam managed to take a shaky breath and had the oxygen mask put over her face. The doctor took some vital signs and then left the family alone. "Hey guys, does anyone remember what happened?" Sam asked in a whisper.  
"Sam you were shot in your shell and the bullet is lodged in your spinal chord. The doctor doesn't think he can remove it without killing you." Don explained.  
"Well that would explain why I can't feel my legs." Samie whispered half joking. The others laughed a little because they could feel how nervous this was making Samie feel. And honestly it was better than the alternative.

Another week and three days past and it was time for the family to celebrate Samie and Donnie's birthday. They decorated Sam's hospital room the night before and brought presents for the twins to open. Sam and Don exchanged gifts first as per the family tradition. "Happy birthday." They both said at the same time. Sam got Don a book about fusion energy. And Don had gotten Sam a new Bo Staff but then found out that she had been paralysed by that bullet and went to the bear factory to get her something else. So he gave her a rainbow coloured bear dressed in a doctors outfit. And when she pressed its stomach it sang her favourite lullaby Oborozukiyo.

It turned out that the so called experiment that the creep had made Sam and Leo do got her pregnant. So Sam was panicking about whether or not her baby was going to be alright, despite not even liking kids. Leo was feeling really guilty for letting his sister be put in this situation.

Leo sat at home one night while Sam was in the hospital. "Sensei, you know how the creep that kidnapped Sam and me. He forced us to sleep together." Splinter looked at him curiously, wondering where this was going. "Neither of us wanted to and he watched us the first time. He even threatened to blow our brains out if we never." By the end of his explanation Leo was crying.  
"It is alright my son. You and your sister have been through a lot and I think it is necessary that you both talk to a counselor about what happened to you." He told his son.  
"You think that spilling our guts to some human about our personal issues is going to help us?" Leo answered.  
"I think that this unborn child growing inside your sister needs to know that it has a supportive family behind iŧ." Splinter said. Leo thought of something that he hadn't before.  
"Sensei, what if it's twins?" He asked.  
"I don't know my son. What made you think of that?" He responded.  
"Samie and Donnie are twins and there is a greater chance of having twins if there are already twins in the family." Leo answered silently thanking the twins for telling him that.  
"Don't worry my son. We can cross that bridge when we get there."  
"You mean when Sam has her egg and before it hatches?" Leo asked.  
"My son you and your sister have been through alot and I know that you are both scarred physically and mentally. Your arm and your sisters spinal cord and shell."  
"My arm is nothing it will heal, but there is very little chance of my sister ever walking again."  
"Don't interrupt. I was going to say that all that really matters right now is that you are both safe." He finished. Leo leaned against him as if he was a little kid and cried all the while his father comforted him telling him that things will get better for them.

a/n: One more chapter to go and that will be the last one. I know this one seems a little short but it did seem longer when I was writing it. Hope that you are enjoying it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Mating Rituals

a/n: This is the last chapter. I will try and make it longer but it is one of those chapters that show life getting better and how the character are getting on, like an epilogue. The word for this chapter is patient. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5

Samie was let out of the hospital just as Leo was getting his cast off of his arm. Leo was going to meet them downstairs at the reception desk when he was finished. So the others went to get something to eat while they were waiting.  
"Hey Sam have you thought about what you're calling the baby?" MIkey asked.  
"No I am not calling my child after you." Sam said. "Nothing personal but I wouldn't call my children after my brothers." She explained, Mikey looked saddened.  
"Hey you still have three more sibling that could have children one day. Maybe one of them will name a child after you." Sam said to her younger brother, who turned to Raphael.  
"Don't even think about asking me that next question bonehead." Raph responded to the look Mikey was giving him.

The drive home was silent and the atmosphere in the battleshell was anxious. "I am so glad to have all of my children home and safe. And rest assured the evil that took you away from us got what he deserved." Splinter said as they pulled into the warehouse.  
"It's good to finally behome guys. I don't think I ever missed the sewers as much as I did when we were away." Sam said trying to make the situation better than it actually was.

They went down to the lair. "Guys we might have a problem." Sam told the others. "My bedroom is upstairs and I cannot get there."  
"You're right that is a bit of a problem. Maybe you can switch rooms with Sensei." Donnie said. "It is on the ground floor and there is more room. We can install a crib for the baby and ramps so you can get around." Don was trying to make things easier for Samie but she wasn't having it.  
"That would be a good idea in another dimension where I need help in anyway." Sam snapped before going into the kitchen.

When she left Mikey and Raph stared at Don. "Okay that was out of character." Mikey commented, having to be the one who broke the silence.  
"I don't blame her. She is traumatized hormonal and still adapting to paralysis. Add that to the fact that she is independant-"  
"Independant, more like stubborn." Raph commented.  
"I was going to say strong willed." Don said. "It isn't her fault that any of this happened to her. I'm surprised she hasn't had a mental breakdown. It's a wonder Leo hasn't either." Don said. "It has been almost five weeks and he still hasn't told us anything about what happened at that farmhouse."  
"And neither has Samie." Raph said. "So what?"  
"She was in a coma for two of those weeks and is going through a lot more than what Leo is right now." Mikey said.  
"But he is also traumatised and he needs just as much support as our sister does." Don told them shutting up both of them.

Sam gave birth to an egg another five weeks later and Donnie took a stethoscope to make sure that the unborn humanoid turtle was doing alright. Don had to check again to make sure he wasn't hearing things. "Hey Sam I think that you might be having twins." He told her while carefully putting the egg in a box under a sunlamp to keep it warm. "Congratulations."  
"What do you mean twins?" Sam asked Don as she came into the lab.  
"I thought that I heard two different heartbeats and when I checked again I was sure that I did."  
"Okay I am going baby shopping with April and at least now I know what size crib to get. Twin size." Sam said. "I can't believe it, I'm having twins."  
"I'm so happy that you are happy about this." Donnie said, surprised at his sister's excitement  
"Yeah, Leo was right." Sam said. Don looked at her and then decided to let it go guessing that Leo had mentioned that it could be twins. He had also wondered that himself.

Four months later and Sam was in the lab. She heard a cracking sound. She turned around and seen that the box that held her babies in it was moving. "Guys the egg is hatching. Someone get in here!" The mutant turtle couldn't reach the box and didn't know if anyone could hear her. "GUYS!" Sam yelled going to the door of the lab and yelling at the top of her lungs.

Everyone in the lair dropped what they were doing and ran into the lab. "Sam is everything alright?" Don asked as he pushed forward. He scowled at her. "I thought you were hurt."  
"I'm not hurt but it is an emergency." Sam said. "The egg is hatching." Don grabbed Sam's wheelchair and pushed her over to the table.  
"Are you ready to be a mother sis?" Leo asked her. Both of them agreed not to tell anyone that the babies were Leo's.  
"Shouldn't be too much longer." Donnie said "Are you excited Sam?"  
"Nervous, Excited maybe slightly nauseated." Sam answered. "Everybody shut up and watch my babies come into the world."

Everybody watched as the egg cracked open revealing two olive green baby girls with bright green eyes. "They are so cute. Look at the wisps of hair they have. Exactly like yours Sam." Donnie said. "Do you want to hold them?" He asked picking them up and putting them in her arms.  
"Hey babies. How are you doing?" She asked as Donnie got the camera. He took a picture of Sam with her newborn babies.  
"So have you thought about what you are going to call them?" Mikey asked.  
"Amiee and Tailore." Sam answered. She held the baby turtles closer and hugged them. To think a few short months ago and Sam hated children. Now she couldn't imagine not having her babies here and they were only just hatched.

As the people on the surface began to accept the turtles began spending more time there, eventually they felt comfortable enough to go to colleges across the country. Amiee and Tailore grew up with humans and grew up to be more like a mix of Sam and Leo. They had no idea that their uncle Leo, the uncle they both really looked up to was their father. And as far as their parents went that was a good thing.

Sam never regained the use of her legs and went to counseling after the twins were born. She spoke about what she had been through. About everything, being kidnapped and trapped in a house to being forced to sleep with her brother and having a gun pointed at her head. And then held at gunpoint by her kidnapper who actually shot her.

Leo went to counseling as well he also spoke about everything that he felt he couldn't tell his family. It mainly consisted of the events that happened at the farmhouse, but most of it was about the decision he made at not being able to be a father to his biological children. It was a miracle he was able to last as long as he did before the twins found out.

It was the middle of the summer holidays and the twins were fifteen. Sam had taken them to Florida for a week and the girls were having a good time.  
That was until Leo called Sam. "Hello Leonardo." Sam said.  
"Hey Sam. Listen are you still in Orlando?" Leo asked in return.  
"Yeah why, what happened. Has Raph finally caught Mikey?"  
"No but he got close." Leo said. "Listen Sam, I have a genetic blood condition. According to my doctors it has been underlying for years." Leo told her. "The girls need tested."  
"And how do I explain that to them." Sam said as the girls came into the room. "Don't worry girls you have to get these blood tests because your uncle Leo who is not biologically related to me has a genetic condition that you need to be tested for." Sam heard her brother sigh down the phone. "That is going to go well for us. Score one for the birth parents."  
"Just book the test when you get back home goodbye Ms Sarcastic." Leo said before hanging up.

"Mom what did you just say?" Amiee asked putting down her bag that she had used for walking around Universal studios.  
"Mom answer her. We deserve to know." Tailore said less bold as her sister had been.  
"Your uncle Leo is your birth father." Sam said telling her girls the truth.  
"I thought this was going to be a nice family vacation, but no things are never that simple." Amiee said angrily. "Why did you lie to us?" She asked.  
"For your own good. The only people who know are me, Leo, your grandfather and the counselor that your father and I had to see after you were born." Sam said. "Girls we weren't planning on telling you until you were a bit older but I guess you found out on your own. Why do you think that Leo was so happy when you choose to use double katanas?"  
"Why didn't you tell us from the beginning. We have grown up not knowing who our father is and it turns out he was right there all along." Tailore yelled.

When they got back to New York Sam arranged to meet with Leo to meet the others at the lair and finally tell the girls the story of how they came to be. "It all started innocently enough with me and your mother going out on a patrol of the city while your uncles were ill." Leo began.  
"We were kidnapped by a madman who wanted to experiment with mating rituals. He thought that we were a couple. Which we never had been." Sam said they reiterated the tale of what happened at that farmhouse. Leo took over what happened after Sam had been brought out of the house and that included how the man that had caused their contraception also caused their mothers paralysis.

By the end of the tale the girls and in fact the other members of the Hamato family were all in tears. "I had no idea that was what happened in that farmhouse." Don said. "No wonder you never wanted to tell us."  
"At least something good came out of this situation." Mikey said looking on the brightside. Everyone looked at him confused. "We added two beautiful girls to our family and we managed to find a life where we live in harmony with the humans." Mikey finished.  
"You know what uncle Mikey, you are right. We wouldn't be here if that maniac didn't point a gun at our parents head and we also wouldn't have much of a life if it wasn't for him." Tailore began.  
"But I still want to know if he survived his gunshot wound." Amiee finished.  
"You don't need to worry about him girls. He died of his injuries in the ambulance on the way to the hospital." Sam admitted.

The next day on the way home from school the girls made a pit stop after finding out what the name of the Creep was. "Here it is Amiee. The grave of Scott Thomas O'neil." Tailore said.  
"Why does that name sound familiar?" Amiee asked  
"Because Aunt April said that she had a cousin Scott who died before we were born." Tailore said. The girls set down flowers on his grave.  
"Thank you Scott. If it wasn't for you then we wouldn't be here and our family wouldn't have the same life they do now." Tailore said as she shed a few tears.  
"You may have taken so much from our parents but at the same time you gave them so much as well." Aimee commented a few coming down her own cheeks.  
"Arigato. Yasuraka ni nemuru." They said together as they bowed low.

It wasn't closure for their parents but it was at least closure for the girls. It felt like the end of that story, but it was certainly a story that would stay with them for the rest of their lives. And it was their story as much as it was their parents.

a/n: I did say it was like an epilogue, I didn't say it was one. In case you didn't know Arigato. Yasuraka ni nemuru means. Thank you. Rest in peace. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And the twist at the ending! :)


End file.
